Saving Unfortunate Lives
by peacat
Summary: It's Louis' birthday, and Harry comes over to celebrate it. Only, that's not how fate wants it to play out when Harry gets paranoid over a couple of texts. Louis/Harry


**Summary: **It's Louis' birthday, and Harry comes over to celebrate it. Only, that's not how fate wants it to play out when Harry gets paranoid over a couple of texts.  
**Warnings: **Character Death, Adult Language, Implied Adult Situations  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairings: **Louis/Harry, Implied Louis/Zayn

**Author's Note: **I thought up of this story while I was in driver's ed. It's very dark, at the beginning, but trust me; it gets happier. Way happier. You'll have to deal with the sadness first.  
Anyways, guys, this is my first story ever on fanfiction! I'd love it if you guys tell me what you think of it! Also,the_ italic _texts are Louis, the **bolded** texts are Zayn.

**1**

"Tell me you love me, Louis," Harry says with a giggle to his voice, his fingers quickly yet softly brushing against Louis' bare sides. Louis was laughing, attempting to keep quiet, but it was almost impossible to contain his obnoxious laughter with the younger boy tickling him.  
"_N-Never_! H-Haz! Stop, if you don't stop, I'm g-going to _die_!" Louis tries to say, but has to pause every now and again to laugh. "S-stop!" He squeals, and Harry laughs, because he sounds like _such_ a little girl.  
"Tell me you love me, Lou, and I'll stop," Harry repeats, his smile even wider now.  
"Okay, _okay_! I love you!" Louis squeaks desperately. His cheeks are beginning to hurt, there were tears of laughter pricking his eyes, and his face was red. Harry feels his heart pick up speed in his chest, because _god_, Louis is so adorable.  
"I love you too, Boobear. Happy Birthday," Harry says with a grin, before he leans down to kiss his boyfriend. Louis catches Harry's lips with his own, and deepens the kiss passionately. It feels like there is electricity running through his body, temporarily stunned by the way his lover's lips feels against his. Harry is only able to get Louis' and his own shirt off before he hears an interupting ringtone.  
"Shit," Louis says before he detangles himself from Harry. His vision is blurry from the adrenaline that had just been pumping through his veins, making it slightly difficult to find his phone. He picks up the device after fumbling around some more, and looks down at the screen.  
"Who's the text from?" Harry asks quietly, disappointed that something as dumb as a text interupted their moment.  
"A friend. God, I hate it when people text me when things are getting good." Louis says, his gaze flicking over to the younger boy, studying the way the moonlight hit his skin.  
Jesus Christ, Harry Styles was _so_ gorgeous, and he didn't even know it.  
"Can I read it? I just want to see if it was worth the cockblock," Harry says jokingly, snickering slightly.  
"_Pfffft_, Harry, please," Louis says, smiling at him. "Refrain from using your nasty language."  
"It never bothered you when we were in _bed_, did it?" Harry says, a devious look on his face.  
"Harry, that's _personal_!" Louis pretends to sound offended and shocked by Harry's words.  
" 'Oh, _yes_, Harry, right_ there_! _Harder_, Harry!' " Harry pretends to mock Louis, snickering afterwards. Louis' face begins to turn a bright pink, messing with his phone's case. Did Louis _seriously_ sound like that while they were in bed? Another text message interupted Louis' thought.  
"_Ugggggghhhhhhhh_," Harry groans, throwing his head back onto the pillow. "I swear to _god_ that I will throw that thing out the window," He mutters grumpily.  
"Jeez, calm down Harry. It's just a text." He says calmly, reading the message.  
"Let me read it, I want to see who sent it," Harry says, making grabby hands for the phone.  
"Harry, it's just a friend. Relax." Louis says, before he begins to text a reply. Harry huffs and snatches Louis' phone when he least expects it.  
"_Harry_! Give it _back_!" He hisses. Despite Louis' attempts, Harry opens the messages and reads them, and to his surprise, they're from Zayn Malik.

**Mon 24 Dec (8:24 PM)  
Hey, B-day boi. Can't w l8ter, I hav a big surprise.**

(8:26 PM) _Wow, Zayn, use better grammar._

(8:29 PM) **Sorry. Cum by 2morrow and I'll give u ur present. ;)**

(8:33 PM) _Great. I really need it, and I think Harry will be surprised once he hears about it._

"Louis," Harry begins, his gaze snapping up to look at Louis' face. "What fucking present is he talking about?" He stands up and looks down at Louis' phone.  
"Haz, he was only going to give me my revised song. I wrote a song, and I let him revise it, so that I could perform it at our next concert." Louis looks up at him. He was being honest; he really did give him his song to read over and fix.  
"This is _ridiculous_! Why would I be _surprised_ about a stupid song? I can't believe this, Louis, I can't." Harry has an incredible amount of hurt in his eyes, and Louis shrinks back slightly. He doesn't feel guilty, because well, he isn't. But it does hurt him to see Harry this way.  
"Hazza, It isn't what you think it is. There's _nothing_ between Zayn and I! Why would I lie to you like that? I _fucking love you_, and I wouldn't do something so stupid as to hurt your trust like that!" Louis takes a step towards Harry, who, in return, steps back, and throws Louis' phone on the bed.  
"Just...I have to go." Harry turns on the ball of his heel and quickly exits the room after grabbing his coat.  
"Wait, Harry, wait! It's not what you think, I swear on my grave! I swear on your grave!" Louis runs after him, but it's too late, and Harry's starting his car. Louis can see tears on Harry's cheeks, and he glances up at Louis, who's standing in the doorway of his flat with a look of confusion and shock on his face. He looks back down, and pulls out of the parking lot of the flat, and leaves.  
And Louis is alone, his world left to come crashing down.

It only seems like seconds for someone's life to be ruined. Not weeks, or years, but seconds and minutes. Louis used to think those stories of people dying within an instant were fake or untrue, but it seems all to real to him now.  
It's 11:34 AM when the police show up at the door. Their faces are solemn, and they couldn't seem to look Louis in the eyes.  
Louis' heart quicked in his chest. Oh, God, no. Not now. Please, not now. Anything but that.  
"Louis Tomlinson?" They ask. Louis can only stare at them in bewilderment, fear coarsing through his veins. He can't will himself to speak. Say something, Louis, say something.  
All he can manage is a small noise that the police take as a 'that's me, what's happened?'  
"Your boyfriend, Harry. Last night, at approximately 9:18 PM, Harry's car collided with another vehicle on the highway, on his way home. The other driver was at fault, and due to a high blood alcohol level, was charged with a DUI." The policeman states, and he finally looks up to stare at Louis in the eyes.  
"Harry died within impact of the oncoming vehicle hitting the driver's side."  
Louis' eyes go wide, and he feels tears already rolling down his cheeks. His hand falls from the door's frame, and his mouth is left slightly ajar.  
_Oh, god. You've failed me again. Everytime I ask for something, you take it away from me.  
_Louis shrinks to his knees, his mind shutting down on him.  
" ?" The policeman's voice shifts around in Louis' head, and his vision sways from side to side.  
"Louis?"  
Louis loses his senses, and soon, passes out.


End file.
